fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful skies pretty cure
five girl was chosen to use the skies pact the precures are akino sakara(cure sky) saki nakako(cure stars) kat jaria(cure moon) seki mochi(cure night) celina rekaki(cure clouds) they're destine to the nightmares from causing the world in devastation and chaos. plot in the beginning of the story the kingdom of the sky skrislandis its rival kingdom was negiworld which was an evil place to be,they raided the kingdom and turn nearly everyone in that's when queen day sent karma,diamond,yin and yang,flower to find the pretty cures which they all land on saki and akino head when they arrived so when they found them two was pretty cures they promise that they'll help with finding the others. characters pretty cures * akino sakara:(秋野さだらAkino-sadara/cure sky) akino is a very caring and loves her best friends shes very carefree she loves to dance and sing pretty much you can tell that akino very curious,she also loves candy akino can get into pretty much alot of problems when things don't go her what she need to go,she does sleeps alot. but as''' cure sky'(キュアスカイ) shes very determined to protect the people she loves and shes based off of the sky. * saki nakano:(中野咲Nakano Saki/cure stars) a very shy kid she don't like being around people that much so she draws pictures or look at the stars at night and tells stories to her little sister but as' cure stars'(星を治す) she based off of the stars twinkling in the sky. * kat jaria:(キャット・ジャイラKyatto jaira/cure moon) the competitive sports player she joins the fundraising committee she knows best about some favorite places but when she met akino she became less workitive and a little more nicer to enjoy her days as '''cure moon('キュアムーン) she represent bright moon in the sky. * celina rekaki:(セリーナ・レカキSerīna rekaki/cure clouds) celina is the schools president she does work overtime and takes her job seriously in order to make the school a better place,but when she met akino she became softer with work and tries to help the young ones. as cure clouds(かわいい雲) she represents the clouds in the sky. * seki mochi:(関餅Seki mochi) seki is the oldest out of 8 little brothers and sisters she takes care of them and cooks she loves them as she loves cake,she help out with drama club and looks at the night sky to tell her little brother and sister stories about the sky and she does make little ones day and dreams to help with pretty cures in the episode nights bright as cure night (キュアナイト) she represents the night. villains * soki:(ソキSoki) soki was a jester that took people dream and anything beautiful away form them he's very sinister about this his experiments he use them to destroy and ruin everything he used to be yins dark counterpart but got destroyed and wasn't able to revive. * magin the demon:( 魔のマ悪ギンAkuma no magin) magin was a dark demon who loves to make fun of people and uses the dark feelings and fears to use for his fun hates anything beautiful later revealed that he used to be a fairy and was purified back into his original form. * king sirus:(キングサイラスKingusairasu) leader of the negi word he make everything a ruins and destroyed he was the one who nearly turned queen day into a kakugin her really not like people and is the creator of the kakugin and was defeated in the last episode. * berius: (ベリウスBeriusu): berius hunts down anything beautiful and destroys it and cause destruction never liked magin for somewhat reason found out that he used to be flower big brother and was purified. mascots * karma:(カルマKaruma) karma is very happy excited long tailed fairy who love cakes and songs her karma symbol on her head glows based if she excited of sleepy or she use it,when shes with the pretty cure she helps them whenever she can. * diamond(:ダイヤモンドDaiyamondo) a artistic cute fairy who loves sweets and dances who provides the items to help the precures to help them she has a fond thing for diamonds her diamond on her head glows when she sense dark emotion from some people * yin(陰In): yang twin she very creative is very prankitive she like to have friends she has the ability to sense darkness anywhere she likes candy she loves cats and dogs and fish. * yang(ヤンYan) a wise kind hearted fairy she love young little ones she helps celina with work with school Council she love to do work and make sure it everything is right she does give a little tip or two about some stuff. * flower(花Hana) a sweet smelling flower loving fairy that loves to go to gardens she like talking to much people but she has a thing for helping she but when shes with the precures she sweet with anyone and tell them about the items the need. setting shinga city(新賀市Shinga-shi): the city that the skies pretty cures are living at. skrislandis(スクリスランディスSukurisurandisu): the kingdom where the dimond,flower,yin and yang karma lived. negi world(ネギワールドNegiwārudo):where the villians live. tochikai high school(とちかい高校To chikai kōkō) where mainly the cures go to learn at.